oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Enlightened Journey
Enlightened Journey is the 114th quest, released on 6 November 2006. Details (can be boosted) *21 Quest Points |items= *3 Papyrus *1 Ball of wool *1 Sack of Potatoes *1 Unlit Candle *1 Yellow dye *1 Red dye *10 Silk *1 Bowl *8 Sandbag (Obtained during quest - requires 8 empty sacks) *1 Tinderbox *12 Willow branches (or Rake, Spade, Secateurs) (Do not bring Magic secateurs to the island, as the monks won't let you travel with them. This does not mean that you cannot use them to cut the branches, simply that they are not allowed on Entrana.) You can get the branches during the quest, but it's quicker to buy them, if you don't, you can get them from the farming tool storage) *At least 10 NORMAL Logs (no others will work). **'Note:' Obtaining Sandbags and Willow branches are discussed in the quest walkthrough. }} Walkthrough To start the quest, player should travel to Entrana and speak to Auguste, who is on the west side of the island, just north of the herblore shop. Test balloons Auguste requires several items to make two test balloons. Player would have to get him the following items: It would be wise if you get these items before starting the quest. * 3 papyrus - can be bought from the Tai Bwo Wannai or Shilo Village shops on Karamja, bought from the general store in Ardougne, taken from respawns at Legend's Guild and Yanille, or bought from Ali Morrisane. * 1 candle - buy from the candle seller in Tai Bwo Wannai, Shilo Village or Catherby; or steal one from a table in Entrana's church, risking getting a maximum of 20 life points if unsuccessful. There are also spawns in the Monastery south of Ardougne and also ground floor of the Watchtower, Yanille. * 1 ball of wool - Spin from wool sheared from sheep, buy from Ardougne general store or buy from Ardougne or the Lletya seamstress. * 1 sack of potatoes - potatoes can be grown, bought in the shops on Miscellania and Etceteria, gathered from Lumbridge or obtain potatoes in the garden of the house directly to the east of Auguste . Sacks are available from any farming shop. Click the sack with 10 potatoes in the inventory to fill up the sack. There are also potatoes in the garden of the house directly to the east of Auguste After giving Auguste the items he needs, players will see two short cut-scenes about the testing of the prototype balloons. Do not light the balloons before talking to Auguste. Main balloon After the tests, Auguste would require players to get the materials for a real balloon: * Yellow dye - can be obtained by giving Aggie in Draynor Village two onions and 5 coins to make yellow dye, bought from Lletya seamstress shop for 6 coins or bought off the Grand Exchange for around each. * Red dye - can be obtained by giving Aggie three redberries and 5 coins to make red dye, bought from Lletya seamstress shop for 6 coins or bought off the Grand Exchange for around each. * 10 Silk - can be bought from the silk seller in Al-Kharid at 3 coins each (2 if you haggle, but keep in mind that it takes 8 clicks per silk for 3 gp and 12 clicks per silk for 2 gp.), stolen from the stalls in Ardougne or bought off the Grand Exchange. * Bowl - can be bought at any general shop or made in Barbarian Village from soft clay, for those with Crafting over level 40 in the Crafting Guild where you can even obtain the clay from the guild by mining or bought off the Grand Exchange. There is also a bowl spawn in the upstairs room of the same building in Entrana that has the glassblower spawn. (You can also take the bowl in the kitchen of the Lumbridge castle when you plant the sapling, asumming you plant it there.) * 8 Sandbags - can be obtained by using a sack with a sandpit. (A sandpit can be found on Entrana.) * Auguste would also give the player a basket of apples and an "Auguste's sapling", which is actually a willow tree. Plant the sapling in any tree patch (the easiest one to get to is probably the one just west of Lumbridge) and ask the local farmer to look after the growing tree by paying with the basket of apples. It will take 4 hours for the sapling to grow (much like any other willow tree) so it is advised you either buy the branches from the Grand Exchange for * 12}} coins or go do something else while you're waiting. (Fairy Tale Parts I and II are good ideas because, like this quest, they are requirements for the Varrock Achievement Diary.) Once it is fully grown, player will need to cut 12 willow branches from it to make the basket, by using secateurs to the tree. Note that, after cutting six branches, the player will need to wait for more branches to appear on the same tree. Apart from the sapling given by Auguste, player can also cut branches from any player-grown willow tree. 1 willow branch is generated about every 5 minutes. Player should give the dyes, pieces of silk, bowl and sandbags to Auguste, then get the willow branches out of their bank and use them on the frame of the balloon to weave a basket. *You will need the Tinderbox and Logs before you can fly. Fuel Ten logs and a tinderbox are needed for completing the journey. Because hatchets can be wielded as a weapon, they are not allowed on Entrana. Logs should be prepared before going to Entrana. Ballooning After giving the materials to Auguste, weaving the basket and having the logs and tinderbox in the inventory, player should speak to Auguste to get ready to fly. He'll describe some of what player should notice and some tips on how to fly the balloon. Player will see an interface of balloon control. Player should maneuver through the obstacle course without hitting anything (including birds, trees, houses and clouds) and safely land on the well marked landing spot on the third screen. Balloon control panel *Clicking any control advances the balloon one "space" to the right. **The top button (drop sandbag) moves the balloon two spaces up. (up 2) **The next button (use log) moves the balloon one space up. (up 1) **"Relax" advances the balloon to the right without changing altitude. (right 1) **The normal rope lowers the balloon by one space, (down 1) **The red rope lowers the balloon by two spaces. (down 2) **Clicking "Bail" will cancel the flight. The numbers at the side of sack and log buttons correspond to how many times player can use the resources respectively, therefore fuel is limited. If player runs out of fuel he or she can still "relax" or lower altitude (by pulling ropes). A tip is that how the balloon appears to travel is not as important as where it will end up. If the balloon meets a cloud right above it and a bird in front of it, it is possible to go right through both obstacles by dropping sacks or pulling the red rope (raising and dropping the balloon by 2 spaces respectively). The balloon will fly high or low enough to avoid the bird, and will advance one space forward to avoid the cloud. It might not seem like the balloon can fit through, but it can. Flying to Taverley When ready to fly, three screens showing the path to Taverley will appear in the ballooning interface. Go here for more pictures. There are various ways to control the balloon, and the following is just one of the suggested paths: Taverley Screen 1: up 2, up 1, right x9, down 2, right x3, down 1, right x4 Taverley Screen 2: up 1, right x1, up 1, right x10, up 1, right x5 Taverley Screen 3: right x7, down 2 (MUST Pull RED rope), down 1, right x3, up 1, right x4, down 1 The red rope should be pulled just as the balloon is directly between the first two birds. The balloon should end up one space above the landing pad, with no air space in between. Flying past the landing pad would get the balloon blown away, and getting the balloon in the space with landing pad would cause it to smash to the ground, in both cases the flight would be considered unsuccessful. Player needs to restart the flight by preparing the logs and tinderbox again before going to Entrana, although he or she doesn't have to rebuild the balloon. After the balloon has landed, talk to Auguste for a little dialogue, then the quest is finished. (An alternate path: 1 bag, 1 wood, 10 relax, 3 ropes, 7 relax, 1 bag, 9 relax, 1 wood, 13 relax, 1 red rope, 1 relax, 1 rope, 1 relax, 1 bag, 1 rope, 3 relax, 1 rope, 1 relax.) Rewards * 1 Quest Point * 2,000 Experience * 3,000 Experience * 1,500 Experience * 4,000 Experience * Bomber jacket and Bomber cap ** Goggles from the Gnome Restaurant activity can be combined with the Bomber cap by talking to Auguste * Access to the Balloon transport system * Ability to make Origami balloons Music unlocked * Floating Free Required for Completing *Ardougne Diary Medium Tasks *Varrock Diary Medium Tasks Trivia *After watching the enraged villagers mob and destroy the sample balloon, the player exclaims "That went down like a lead balloon", a common idiom. *Also if the player right-clicks the mob during the cutscene, the villagers' names are Larry, Curly, and Moe, characters from "The Three Stooges." There is also a fourth villager named Bob. *The quest is a reference to the Enlightenment, a movement in Europe in which people began to pursue knowledge and reason rather than rely on the Church for information. The Quest's title hints at this, and the quest takes place in Entrana - a sacred island populated by Saradominist monks. The main character in the quest, Auguste, is tired of living the life a monk, and wants to escape from the island. The reference is further exemplified when a mob attacks the floating prototype of Auguste's hot air balloon, only to have him say "These mobs are pretty common around here, destroying anything that questions the power of the Gods." - a reference to the Crusades, a religious movement which immediately preceded the Enlightenment. *Due to an update sometime since the quest was released, Auguste now says "These flash mobs are pretty common around here, destroying anything that questions the power of the Gods." This is a reference to the social phenomenon known as "Flash Mobbing" when groups of pre-organised people gather in a public place to perform bizarre, sometimes choreographed, actions such as a dance or pillow fight. *Auguste looks a lot like Captain Jean-Luc Picard, captain of the starship Enterprise-D. Auguste's clothes resemble Captain Picard's, and he has what appears to be a comm badge on the left side of his chest, just as they were worn in the show. He has rank pins on his collar, although there are only three rather than the four typically denoting captain status. Auguste also says "to explore new frontiers" and your character then replies "And to boldly go where no-one has gone before!", which is a very popular line from Star Trek. He also refers to his business as his 'enterprise' a lot, which is the name of the main starship in Star Trek. Star Trek creator Gene Roddenberry named his Picard after Jean Felix Piccard, noted scientist and high-altitude balloonist of the 1930s. RuneScape's Auguste may be named for Auguste Piccard, the twin brother of Jean Felix, who was likewise a noted scientist and high-altitude balloonist. Also, when visiting the Entrana page in the Area Guides, a line under miscellaneous says "to meekly go where no man has gone before," another obvious reference. Another Star Trek reference is Auguste's line "should we encounter tribb..., beg your pardon, trouble". This is a reference to Tribbles, a race within Star Trek, and possibly to the episode "The Trouble with Tribbles". *The balloon traveling map screens reveal that Killerwatts inhabit the clouds over Gielinor. *Auguste says "----, it's been a privilege flying with you." is a possible reference to what some commercial pilots say at the end of a flight. *When beginning the quest Auguste says "Would you like to be my number one accomplice? I mean, assistant?" This is also a Star Trek reference as Captain Picard often referred to his first officer, Commander Riker, as "number one". *During the cutscene of testing the second balloon using the sack of potatoes, your character says a common phrase, "Well that went down like a lead balloon." This phrase is ironic, because your character had just learned what a balloon is and had not yet learned the physics of balloon technology, meaning that your character does not know what would have happened using lead. *Auguste was one of, if not the first NPC to have an updated chathead. *If crashing with the balloon you will end up on a small island.To get off it you can click the end of the path and you will end up east of Falador. Category:Quests